


When Remnants Meets Eos

by You_are_perfect



Series: RWBY X FFXV [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bad Puns, Crack, Crossover, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humour, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Non-Linear Narrative, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Slow Burn, Timeline What Timeline, basically just random stuff at random time, mature - Freeform, non-linear timeline, roadtrip au, unbeta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-01-29 08:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12627333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_are_perfect/pseuds/You_are_perfect
Summary: After graduated from Beacon Academy, RWBY teams decided to have a roadtrip on a faraway land from their continents: Eos.Good thing their new group of friend that they just meet here offer to be their tour guide or else they would be lost here.CH 1: Shenanigans (Promptis/White Rose)CH 2: Mature (Bumbleby/Gladnis)CH 3: Jealousy (White Rose/Promptis)CH 4: Christmas (Everyone)CH 5: Scars (Gladio & Weiss)CH 6: Dinner (Everyone)





	1. Who do you think is stronger: Weiss or Noct?

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write this crossover for almost a year but I have no idea how to make one. But now, I did it!  
> Edit: I think it might necessary for me to explain some details. This fic is where none of that Ardyn and Salem's bullshit happen to them so they had pretty much normal safe life. The boys still on roadtrip but only for fun instead of sending Noct to Luna. The girls here also roadtrip for fun. Except Ruby who was 18, all of the girls were 20. Also the Schnee are royalty instead of business family.

”Are you sure this is a good idea?”

”Of course it’s a good idea, Prom. Why wouldn’t it?”

”Why are we doing this again, Weiss?”

”Because Noct and I made a bet on who can carry their best friend longer than the other,”

Currently, Ruby and Prompto were standing next to each other with a confused look on their face. Their royal best friend, Noctis and Weiss, were standing far from a distance. They were already in a particular pose in order to get ready to catch their friend and hold them up in bridal style. Like always, those two had an argument and now trying to prove a point just because.

While the ‘children’ were standing, their ‘parent’, Gladio & Ignis and Blake & Yang were standing on a bench to see what will happen next. Yang already prepared the camera and ready to take a picture of this situation. Gladio seemed amused, Ignis sighed exasperatedly and Blake wondered who will be the winner of this silly bet.

”This is gonna be good,” Yang whispered to Blake. Blake elbowed her hip and Yang squeaked in return.

”Noct, I’m not really sure about this. I mean, we both around the same height and I could be heavier than you,” Prompto tried to put off this bet “and you did said your back hurt,”

”I did not say that!” Noct denied it, angry as Weiss laughed at him “And I was trained by Gladio since I was a kid. Carrying you would be like lifting a feather,”.

”You better, kid. Or I drag you to morning jog every day after this,” Gladio joked. ~~probably~~

”Weiss, I love you and all, but I don’t really think this is a good idea. We already took a heavy lunch earlier. Who knows how much weight I already gained,” Ruby tried to persuade the white princess.

”Oh Ruby, have faith with me. I’m excel in pretty much everything and I can assure you that this won’t be a problem,” Weiss refused to change her decision.

Seeing both royal still adamant about this, Ruby and Prompto exchanged worried look on their face. However, they knew that nothing can change their mind once they really wanna go through with it. With a sigh, they just let themselves to do what their best friend want them to do; running full speed and jump onto them as the royal catch them and carry them.

Blake started to count “On your mark, get set, go!”

Ruby and Prompto dashed to their respective best friend. Once they were almost close, the two of them jumped and prepared themselves to be catch by them. Noctis and Weiss did caught Prompto and Ruby in their arm. Unfortunately, things did not go their way.

For some miracle reason, Noctis And Weiss lose their balance at the same time. The two of them motioned back and forth before the gravity decided to pull them down. Together, they stumbled backward and fell straight to the ground in unison. Probably it just their imagination, but some of them could hear bones cracking from Weiss’s and Noctis’s back.

”Weiss, are you okay?? I’m so sorry!” Ruby turned panic and quickly get off from Weiss. She pulled Weiss up and rubbed off the dust on her hair. The giant bruise at the back of her head was quite obvious.

”I did warn you, Noct. I’m quite heavy. But no, you just _had_ to do this and looked what happen to you?” Prompto scoffed, still sitting on top of his black-haired prince who was lying down on the ground. He ignored the sharp glare that Noctis was giving to him.

Meanwhile, Yang and Gladio were laughing their ass while Blake and Ignis got up from their seat and see what they can do to help their ‘royal pain in the neck’ friend.

”Blake, I guess we all can confirm that both Ruby and Prompto really had,” Ignis smiled “ _crush_ on Weiss and Noct,”.

Everyone, except Yang who was beaming, groaned at the same time when Ignis made a pun on them.

***

Edited Bonus:

Yang to Ignis: Certainly _Noct_ a _Weiss_ decision, right Iggy?

Ignis to Yang: Well, they will learn once they _Rose_ up _Argent_ ly

Blake to either of them: You two should not be left alone together.


	2. The Bird and Bees Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hard to have sex when you live with a lot of people in one hotel room. But... they make do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get it? Cuz they're having sex? Blake and Yang ship names are 'Bees' and Gladio had bird tattoo?? I'm so funny

”Honey, I’m home~”

”Welcome back, Yang,” Blake welcomed her with a warm smile on her face. She was sitting on one of the couch with a book on her lap.

”Where is everybody?” Yang threw off her jacket and scarf onto one of the bed. She looked around, noticed that the room was completely empty beside Blake. She did not hear Ruby’s cheerful voice here too. Where did they go?

”Well, Prompto and Noctis bring Ruby and Weiss out for video games, if I recall correctly,” Blake tried to memorize back the conversation she had with Ruby before the four of them left this shared hotel room. They seemed to be in hurry or something. Prompto said they had special event here and that he did not want to miss it.

”Weiss followed them too?” Yang was a bit sceptical; Weiss was never one for video games. Hell, she did not even understand the concept of board games up until now. She was always confused and lost in those games. Not to mention, she never liked Noctis too.

”Ruby dragged her out,” Blake answered.

”That sounds more like her,” Yang chuckled “What about Ignis and Gladio?”

”Said they were running an errand for a guy name Weskham,” Blake shrugged.

A silence hung between them. Blake picked up her book and continued to read them. She did not noticed the look on Yang’s face when Blake told them everyone’s location.

”So… you’re saying that we have this room all for ourselves?” Yang turned her attention to the cat Faunus. She briskly walked to her partner and wrapped her arm around Blake’s neck. Yang peppered some kisses to Blake’s hair and cheek, trying to get reaction from her.

Unfortunately while Blake did let her kissed her a few times initially, she stopped Yang’s advance by pushing her face away with her book. She tried to hold back her smirk when Yang showed off her disappointed look on the book.

”C’mon Blake, it’s not like there’s anyone around here. And I doubt they’ll be here in any second,” Yang tried to reason with her.

”Need I to remind you that this is a shared room? I don’t think it’s a great idea for us to leave a mess or evidence if we’re having sex here,” Blake said.

”We could lock the room and clean up afterward?” Yang suggested.

”I doubt any of us have any energy left once we’re done. And the other also have their own key,”.

”Well, we could do somewhere else?” Yang thought of another alternatives.

”Where, my girlfriend who so horny for sex right now?” Blake teased her.

Yang looked around, before seeing another door not far from. Grinning, she skipped to the door and opened it widely. Inside was a closet storage that fit enough for about two to three people at the same time.

”How about here?” Yang turned around, hoping for Blake’s approval.

”Are you really that desperate, Yang?” Blake was amused seeing Yang’s attempt to make out with her.

”Please Blake! It’s been weeks and I can’t even touch myself when we have a lot of people most of the time,” Yang whined.

”I don’t know, Yang,” Blake got up from the couch and went in front of the closet room “It’s not a great place to have sex for all we know,”.

Yang was about to argue back before Blake pulled her back and unbutton her girlfriend’s shirt “But I suppose, a little quickie won’t hurt,”.

Just like that, Yang was pushed into the closet and the room was closed by Blake. The Faunus girl wasted no time to undress the blondie as she kissed her on the lips. When she was done with Yang, Blake pulled off her clothes away in a moment before smooching her lips again. One of her hand was gripping to her blonde lock while the other one went down to tease her pussy. She could not help but smirk as Yang moaned wantonly by her touch.

”B—Blake…” Yang whimpered, her face flushed when Blake pulled her face away. She was a bit disappointed when the kiss was cut short before Blake bit the junction between her neck and her shoulder. Not many people know this, but Blake had a pair of canine fang like any other cats too. It was painful, but the pleasure that come from it was worth it ~~not to mention Yang had a slight pain kink~~

”Don’t worry Yang, I’ll make this good for you,” Blake whispered to her. She stared to the spot where she bit Yang, satisfied with red mark that appeared on it. She licked on some blood that trickled from the wound before continued to lick down on Yang’s bronze skin until she reached down to her nipple. She toyed with it for a while before she licked it softly as her finger rubbing the other nipple in playful manner.

Yang was squirming under her touch, her legs felt weak as the pleasure started to creep on her nerves. She wanted to scream but understand that Blake prefer to do this in private and quiet, thus she tried to hold back her voice by biting her knuckle.

It was too much, too much!

”Hmm, I wonder if you would cum just by my touch only,” Blake asked, but not exactly wanted an answer right away. She looked down to her naked girlfriend or more specifically, her vagina. She lingered her touch at there but not exactly doing what Yang would love her to do now. Seeing her girlfriend’s eyes looking so desperate and full of pleas for Blake to finish her off amused the cat-girl.

Just when Blake was about to play with Yang’s vagina, a loud thud was heard from the outside. Both Yang and Blake immediately freeze, realizing that someone just entered into this room. They stay quiet for a while, trying to guess who was out there.

”Man, I’m beat!” the loud voice should be belong to Gladio.

”It certainly is a very tiring job,” the post-sounding voice that laced with an accent must be Ignis’s voice “Nevertheless, Weskham paid us well so it was worth it,”.

”Oh my gosh, what should we do now Blake?” Yang whispered, trying to make sure that her voice could not be heard by those men outside. Blake just shushed her and put her index finger to her lips, indicating that Yang should stay quiet.

”Huh, the room’s empty for a change” Gladio started to notice the quiet room. Usually it was loud because of their ‘children’.

”Prompto and Noct are going out with Ruby and Weiss,” Ignis reminded him “And perhaps, Blake and Yang went out somewhere. Well, they would call us later if it’s important,”.

Blake sensed something bad would happen. Something _really bad_. In fact, Yang was feeling the same thing too. Ignis and Gladio’s conversation almost similar with their initial conversation before.

Please oh please!

The quiet was gone when they heard a short scream and the bed was rustling.

”What the hell are you doing, Gladio?! Get off from me!” Ignis demanded him.

Even when the girls could not see them, they could guess what was happening out there right now. To them, that was the sound of the start of something really bad.

”I think what you are trying to say is ‘getting you off’,” Gladio said, his voice getting husky.

Just like what Blake and Yang expected, the next thing they heard were clothes getting removed and sexual moans and groans. Oh, and also the creaking of the beds. 

For the first few minutes, the girls tried to block their ears from those awful sexual sounding noise. They really did not want to hear any part of their sexual activities. In fact, that was one of the very last thing they wanted to know about how their Eos friend having sex. But guess someone upstairs wanted to make it ironic since they were also trying to have sex in this room.

Blake was focusing her kind to something other than those voice until she noticed something small was moving on Yang’s shoulder “Yang, there’s something on you,” she whispered.

Yang turned her head to her shoulder. On top of it was a spider.

” **AAAAAAA!** ” Yang shouted in shock. Out of instinct, she burst out from the closet as she tried to push the damn spider away from her. That small insects finally off from her shoulder as it hoped onto another table.

That… just made thing more awkward than before.

Staring to Yang’s naked body were Gladio and Ignis who was also naked like her. The look on the face was pretty much the mixture of horror, confuse and shock.

”Wow, Gladio! I didn’t know you’re pretty much hung there!” was what Yang’s first comment when she saw the size of Gladio’s dick.

Both Gladio and Ignis immediately pulled the blanket to cover their lower half of their body. Meanwhile, Blake was rushing to Yang to cover some part of her. She also managed to grab a towel to cover herself up too. There was no time for her to put on her shirt and pants.

”What were you doing, Yang?” Ignis asked, sounded annoyed if you asked Yang. Probably because his session had to cut short because of her sudden interruption.

”Why, didn’t you just see me and Blake? We…” Yang grinned “ _came out of the closet_ ”.

Everyone groaned at the same time upon hearing her pun.

”Yang, let just… go to the bathroom,” Blake helped her up and picked up her clothing with her girlfriend’s too. Next time, they should just rent a room somewhere if the need rise again.


	3. I Can Be Your Friend (but You Want Me As Something More)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rule number one in friendship: nobody shares their best friend with someone else. There can only be one that filling that position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to make those royalties being stupidly jealous with their best friend. Because I find that be super cute uwu

”Ruby!~”

”Prompto!~”

The two youngest members called up each other from a distance as they were running toward each other. When they got close, they give high five to each other before continuing their signature hand shake. After almost a minute of that special handshake, laughter arose from their voice. From this view, most outsiders would probably think they look such cute couple with their cute affection for each other.

Well, not for their best friend; Weiss and Noct.

You see, the two of them had harbouring their crush toward their cheerful best friend since the start of their high school. However, none of them had gut to tell them about their feeling. Their status had withholding them from telling the truth. It did not help that they always give friendly touch, ~~sometimes a little bit too much~~ which only made them more fond and in love with them.

They think they would be okay with just being friend. Besides, both Prompto and Ruby seemed to only give their devotion and affection toward their royal best friend only. It seemed that it was **only** them who were special enough to be having their full attention.

That is, until Ruby and Prompto got instantly click on their first meeting.

Now, seeing those two ‘puppies’ being overly friendly to each other only made the royal more itchy and annoying. Noctis could not like Ruby even when Prompto said she was such a wonderful girl and Noct would totally hit off easily with her. It was the same thing with Weiss who still giving Prompto stink eyes no matter how much Ruby convinced her that Prompto is a great guy and waaayy better than Jaune ~~sorry Jaune~~.

They were being petty about this, but none of them realized about it.

***

**Weiss to Prompto**

”Imma gonna win that plushie!” Ruby announced as she readied herself up with the toy rifle.

During one of the special event in the town, Ruby already dragged both Prompto and Weiss to one of the entertainment booth. The other was already gone to somewhere else. Noct had to excuse himself to go to washroom for a while; his stomach probably had something wrong earlier. He suspected that white-haired princess might be behind this, but he had no evidence to support his theory.

~~Actually, Weiss might accidentally pour a can of coffee into his soup. But no one need to know about it.~~

Ruby tried to shoot the plushie she wanted, but it appeared that her accuracy skill was as bad as her hand-to-hand combat skill. For someone who wield sniper-scythe as a weapon, she still lack in certain important skill like accuracy. She missed for the first two attempts she had.

Weiss rolled her eyes seeing her incompetency in this game. Well, it seemed that she needed to help her partner to get the plushie that she desired. It would not be that hard. Between them, Weiss had better accuracy than Ruby. She could easily pinpoint her targets even from miles away. However, just when she was about to butt in to the game, certain blondie stepped to the front toward Ruby.

”Let me take it from here, milady,” Prompto took the rifle from Ruby and steadied himself from a distance. Like a pro, he only stood casually with one of his hand in his pocket as the other one pulled the trigger. He shot the plushie once and it finally fell down from the table. The shop owner congratulated them and gave the plushie to Prompto.

”I believe this one for you,” Prompto handed over the plushie to Ruby.

”Oh my Oum! Thank you so much Prom!” Ruby squeezed the plushie in her arm and smiled happily.

As much as Weiss love seeing Ruby’s happy smile, she hated it for the fact that it was not her for making that smile. And seeing Prompto looked so proud for giving her the gift, it just made Weiss wanted to scratch off that face away.

_Control yourself Weiss, you will get your chance later_

For every of the next games, Weiss made sure she won most of it to the point Ruby need to buy ~~obviously Weiss paid for it~~ an extra bag for all the prizes that she won for little Red.

***

**Noct to Ruby**

For the most part, Ruby reminded Noct of Iris. Besides from her being literal someone’s little sister, she also had similar appearances like her: short, pale skin, had short hair, big puppy eyes and easily smile around people.

Not to mention despite their short stature, the two of them actually quite badass and knows their way to fight around with monsters and people. It did not helped the fact that the two of them also raised by two strong older siblings who also their role model in their little family.

But at least, Iris would not get close to Prompto like Ruby.

It took a lot of Noctis’s willpower from interrupting Prompto’s moment with Ruby. Right now, the two of them were chattering around as they tinkered their weapon together. Those two weapon nerds seemed to have a good time as they tried to adjust and update their weapon together. Noct could tell that Prompto was so happy to have someone that happens to share the same interest with him as well. None of the guys really into weapon and technology as much as Prompto.

But, just because they were fixing their weapon, that does not mean they should be in close proximity! When the hell did Ruby scoot closer to Prompto?! And why is she leaning her head closer to Prompto’s shoulder?! That was Noct’s pillow, not her!

”Prompto, you’re doing it wrong there. You see— ” Ruby pulled Prompto’s hand away and showing him the right way to upgrade her scythe.

Noctis saw red at this moment. That was the last straw: no one should touch Prompto especially her!

”Noct, where the hell are you going! You’re not finish with practise here.

If not because Gladio’s loud voice, Noctis probably already warping himself to those two.

”I’m done for the day. I need fresh air,” Noct put his weapon back to his armiger.

”We literally in the middle of the fields, Your Highness,” Gladio reminded him.

”Yeah whatever. I need to get out of here,” Noct walked away from the scene.

”Just to remind you but don’t disturb Ruby there. You don’t want to make Yang punch the living hell out of you,” Gladio warned him, exactly know what he was thinking.

Right, now Noctis remembered why he never messes up with Ruby. He had no problem to pick a fight with Ruby’s partner, Weiss. That snobby princess really asked for that. However, it was different news when it comes to the blonder brawler. Her big sister, Yang Xiao Long, was one hell of a woman. She might be cheerful and sunshine like Prompto, but she can turn to a living wrath if anyone disturb her team-mates, especially with her little sister Ruby.

Her protective streak was even worse than Gladio. Not to mention, he did not want to face her gauntlet at close proximity. Even with his warping skill, he bet he could not run away from that woman once she set her eyes on her future victim.

_I’ll find a way one day_

”Noct! Where are you going?! Come here, I wanna show you something!” Prompto called him out as he waved his hand to Noct. He looked like an excited puppy that wiggled his tail upon seeing their owner coming home from a long day of work.

He looked super adorably cute, if only Ruby was not there literally next to him.

Quickly, Noctis warped himself next to Prompto and listening intently to whatever Prompto was talking about. He made sure that Prompto only pay attention to him only and forget the existence of little Red that was next to him. He even put his arm around Prompto’s neck and glared sharply to Ruby, signalling her to go away when Prompto was being oblivious as he talked more about the upgrade that just put to his weapon.

Ruby rolled her eyes. However, she was kind enough to follow Noctis’s request and quietly left Prompto with the black-haired prince.

***

**Extra:**

Blake: Think we should help those royalties with their love problem?

Ignis: I think it would be wiser for us to left them to their own devices.

Yang: Yeah right. Let them hide their stupid crush on their best friend since high school and the next thing we know, we had a long running series of soap opera when they are an adult.

Gladio: Yang’s right, Iggy. Besides, you really think Noct could make his first move? And Weiss might want to disagree with this, but she’s also as hopeless as the prince here.

Ignis: *sigh* I guess we could play match-making for them.


	4. Late Christmas! AAAA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celebrating Christmas like usual, but this time with bigger number!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I didn't any new fic guys!! I mean, the December had been too much for me! The work especially. Plus, after I got home from comic fiesta (for the first time my parent let me travel on my own with my sister I was shook), I got too lazy and shit like that.  
> I know Christmas is over, but who cares?? I've been wanting to make this!

”Guys, it’s snowing here!!”

When Prompto came out from the tent, he saw the snowflakes were falling from the sky like raindrop. Quickly, he called out his friends to let them see the first snow in this have. The first person who came out was Noct, who still rubbed his eyes after being waked up by Prompto’s scream. When he looked up, a tiny smile appeared on his face.

”It’s a good thing I packed us some winter clothes,” Ignis who was the second who got out, tutted as he saw the snowflakes too. Gladio quietly sneaked up behind Ignis, pulling him to his chest for some body heat. He placed his head onto Ignis’s shoulder and was mesmerized by the sight too.

”I gotta tell the others too!” Prompto sprinted to the girl’s tent to tell them the news. Upon pulling down the zip, he could not helped but snorted when he saw Ruby, Weiss and Blake literally hogging Yang in a small bundle of blankets. Yang’s face appeared to be so done with this.

”You look like a mother bear that’s trying to warm up her cubs,” Prompto commented, could not help but took the picture of them. Yang merely grinned with that comment.

”What the hell are you guys doing?” Noctis asked as he walked to the tent too. Never in his imagination would he see a group of girls clinging up to their friend as if their life depended on it. Out of all of them, Blake had it worse as she literally burrowed her face into Yang’s fluffy locks.

”Warm~” Blake purred as she hugged Yang’s tighter from her back. Ruby and Weiss scooted closer to the brawler, not wanting to lose her body heat.

”Yang’s warmer, especially in winter,” Ruby answered Noctis’s question, still leaning to her sister.

”Weiss, your kingdom literally a land of snow and had snow insignia, how come you can’t handle the cold?” Noctis stared to Weiss with a mock. He ignored the cold stare of ‘Ice Queen’.

”Come on Prom, you can try here too!” Yang patted her lap, even winked at him as an added bonus. Prompto turned beet red while Blake hissed toward the blonde boy from behind. Even Noctis pulled Prompto behind him with an angry look, as if trying to distance Prompto away from Yang.

”Did any of you bring winter clothes here?” Ignis arrived with Gladio, noticing that all of the girls were wearing their usual clothes. Except Yang who seemed indifferent with the change of temperature, all of them huddled up in blanket as they stayed close to her.

”We had to leave some essentials behind because our bags couldn’t fit them,” Yang replied “We thought we could leave them behind, but did not expected that winter would come this early,”.

”Aren’t you cold, Gladio?” Weiss asked to the brute man, a bit weird to see this guy was just wearing his jacket with no shirt even when it was snowing outside.

”Iggy’s warm me up,” Gladio laughed when Weiss made a disgusted face toward his answer. He ignored Ignis’s attempted to push him away as he pulled the bespectacled man into his jacket too.

”First thing first, we need to get you girls some clothes for this winter later,” Ignis started to make a plan, not realized that he was leaning backward to Gladio’s warm chest.

***

”Thank Astrals that was over,” Ignis took a deep breath, a wave of relief after they had done shopping for RWBY team.

Despite having two royals in their group, they need to make sure they did not ran out of budget as they had to use some of it later other than purchasing new winter clothes for the girls. Somehow, Weiss’s credit card did not work here. She had to pretend to be deaf as Noctis laughed at her inability to use her money here, but then again, even Noctis had the same problem as his dad cut off his allowances. Just because.

So, they need to use any gil they had with them. Good thing they had enough to buy for the four of them. Then, next problem was happening.

Ruby’s inability to hold back her curiosity for anything had made her to left the groups and wandered around like an excited child. They tried to contact her, but Ruby probably too excited to see the shops around here to the point she did not picked up her call. 

He expected Yang to be panic about it, but Yang merely sighed and started to look for her. According to Blake, Yang told her this was not the first time Ruby went off on her own and got lost in big place. Surprisingly, it was Weiss who turned panic mode and frantically looking for her and even shouted for her name at one point. It amused everyone, seeing the cold girl was worried over the idea of her missing partner. 

For the first time, Ignis had to resort to information centre to make lost child announcement (despite the lost one was not even a child at all) in order to get the attention of their youngest member as none of their earlier method worked out. He did notice the staff that worked there had to hold back her snicker when Yang described her sister while Weiss added some (un)necessary point of Ruby like a backseat driver. 

A couple of minutes later, Ruby appeared with a giant jar of cookies in her hand as she carried a big plastic bag around her right arms. She waved cheerfully toward them, but only received a smack on her head by Weiss. The young princess started to lecture about her misbehaviour and Ruby had to endure despite clearly not wanting to hear any of it. At one point, Noct was kinda glad that Ignis was nowhere like Weiss when it comes to lecturing and babbling to people when it comes to safety.

What should have a been a quick trip to clothing store had been the longest day for them to stay inside a mall because of a missing ‘child’. At least the mall was warm enough for them. So none of them complaining about it.

”What’s wrong, Igster? You seemed like you just free from death sentence or something,” Yang patted his shoulder, his attention diverted to the blondie who was wrapped up in winter coat and muffler around her ear. Her iconic orange scarf still warmed her neck in this cold. She refused to buy any new scarf, claiming that hers was good enough for the weather.

”Your sister’s behaviour almost give me a headache,” Ignis still complained about the incident.

”As if Noct or Prom hadn’t done any of that before,” Yang snorted.

”I suppose you’re right,” Ignis admitted, now remembered that the prince used to pull the same shenanigans back in high school “However, I had to admit that I’m a bit surprised to see how calm you when she was gone. Does she always pull that stunt before?”.

”She can’t help herself. One time, she used to go all on her own to Roman’s hideout when we went out for practical training with Prof. Oobleck. And Roman was the wanted criminal at that time,” Yang reminisced the old time “Good thing that snake was no longer around with his ice-cream sidekick now that they’re in prison,”.

Ignis wanted to ask more, but suddenly a snowball hit straight to his face. For almost a solid minute, the snowball stuck to his face before it slowly fell down to the ground. When he opened his eyes, he saw Prompto frozen in fear with Gladio looking like he was trying to hold back his laughter. Ruby and Weiss already gone from the snowball fight against those two.

”Err… Iggy? You ok?” Yang asked with concern in her voice.

Ignis smiled, but not in a comfort, reassuring way. Instead, his smile was more sinister and malicious than usual. Before they know it, Ignis already threw two snowballs toward Noctis and Prompto’s face in less than a second. The two of them went down to the ground due to the intensity and power that they received from the advisor.

”Ha ha ha!” Weiss could not help but laughing at Noctis’s misery, only to receive a snowball throw from the prince that went straight to her chest. The prince looked smug when he saw the ‘Ice Queen’ fell down just like him.

”Weiss!!” Ruby cried out for her partner’s name, cradling her head onto her lap “Weiss! Wake up, Weiss! Tell me, who did this to you?! Who did it?!”

”It was…” Weiss whimpered, slowly pointing up to the raven-haired man “It was… him,”. Not long after that, her hand fell onto her lap and she closed her eyes when the perpetrator was given to her partner.

”Noo!!!” Ruby shouted in agony, saddened by the fact that her partner was fallen in this battle against their enemy. She mourned for her lost before she got up and challenged Noctis “I, Ruby Rose, shall avenge for Weiss Schnee! You’re going down, Noctis Lucis Caelum!”. With that, she made a snowball and threw it to the prince. Unfortunately, Noctis could read her movement so he managed to dodge her attack. Instead of Noctis, the snowball hit Gladio who was watching from behind them.

”Oh, you’re going down kiddo!” not wasting any moment, Gladio also made another snowball in attempt to hit Ruby. Just like Noctis, Ruby did avoid his attack and thus, the snowball hit a different victim that was Yang Xiao Long.

The blondie was stunned for a moment, did not expected for that to happen to them. She grinned not long after that and also made another snowball to hit Gladio’s smug face. Just like the first two, Gladio turned away from the snowball’s direction and it hit Blake’s who was reading a book not far from them. Blake looked like she was shocked and hurt when she received Yang’s ‘attack’

”Blake!” Yang ran toward her “Are you okay? I’m so sorry! I didn’t know—“.

PLAP!

Blake smacked Yang’s face with snowball in a close distance. She giggled in amusement when it was Yang’s turn who was dumbfounded by her action.

Just like that, every one of them joined the snowball fight. For once, they were all acting like a child despite being a young adult already. None of them complained the cold that they received from the snow.

***

”Thanks for having us around, Mr. Hester!”

”It’s not a problem, young lady. And please, do call me Jared. Any friend of Noctis is a friend of mine too,”.

That night, the Hester family invited Noctis’s friend to their Christmas party. Some were helping in preparing the dish; others were decorating the living room and also helping for other random tasks. It was hard to miss the festive mood in this household with everyone being cheerful and jovial during this season. The cold outside could not even penetrated the warmness that spreading inside here.

”Guys, any request for the food later? Better ask now or Iggy and I won’t make it,” Yang asked toward her friends and Hester’s family, popping out from the kitchen together with Ignis. Both of them already had apron donned to their body and Ignis himself had a spatula in his hand. Yang’s face even got some flour, probably from her initial baking as Rub requested for gingerbread cookies.

”Anything but veggies,” Noctis commented idly, still working on with the ribbon on the floor.

”Don’t worry Noct, there’s plenty of meat in here,” Ignis smiled a little. Maybe he should let this slide and let the Prince eat what he want for the party.

””Oh my Astrals!” Iris squealed, pointed toward the doorframe “You two are under a mistletoe!”.

With that, the brawler and the advisor lifted up their head and saw a small mistletoe was hanging on top of the doorframe. The two of them stared at it for a minute, and then stared to each other before breaking into laughter. Neither of them expected that small plant would be on top of them.

”I suppose it would not hurt to follow the tradition,” Ignis said. With that, he pulled Yang’s head and lightly kissed her temple. She smelled like maple syrup and honey, probably because the ingredient that she used to bake got stuck to her.

”Aww, I didn’t know you’re such a gentleman Iggy,” Yang giggled. She then returned the favour by kissing his right cheek softly.

Suddenly, a sharp hiss was heard around their vicinity. Before they looked around to search for the source of the voice, Blake got up from her sit and walked up toward Yang and Ignis. None of them got to say anything as the black-haired girl immediately pushed Ignis away and pulled her blonde girlfriend into a locked kiss.

~~While everyone gasped in shock, Prompto was quick enough to cover Jared’s eyes.~~

Blake did not even let go of Yang. In fact, she wrapped her girlfriend in a tight embrace and placed her hand behind Yang’s fluffy hair to make sure she would not pulled her head away from her. She nibbled Yang’s lips before prodding her tongue into the inside of Yang’s mouth, tasting every part of her that no one could ever taste except her. 

”Excuse me Miss Belladonna…” Ignis called her out.

” ** _Hiss!!!_** ” Blake hissed, almost sounding like a growl. She glared sharply toward the bespectacled man, still not letting go of her blushing partner. Good thing Blake still hold her tight as Yang’s knees were jelly and wobbly at this moment thanks to Blake’s attack.

”Pardon me for interrupting, but there’s a child in this room. And by ‘a child’ I mean, a literal child here,” Ignis pointed toward Talcott who still confused and kept asking Prompto why he was closing his eyes with his hand. Prompto kept on trying to answer that question and said something else to distract him.

Realizing what she had done, Blake also turned red beside Yang. She did not know what was wrong with her. All she knew was she did not like it when Ignis kissed her lover even when they did not did it in intimate way.

”Geez Blake, you know Ignis was already taken by me,” Gladio barked laughter and stood next to Ignis. He casually pulled Ignis’s face toward his and kissed his lips tenderly. “See? There’s no need to get jealous or possessive over this,” Gladio assured Blake that Ignis did not have any romantic feeling toward her partner.

”I—I wasn’t—I mean—“ Blake stuttered, could not find any words to argue back with Gladio. She knows that she did not have to worry about it, kissing under the mistletoe was merely a tradition. Ignis was only a friend of their, obviously he did not have any feeling for Yang. Still, deep inside, she could not help but a little bit jealous seeing another man touched her girlfriend even when said man was one of their friend.

Blake still could not even finish her sentence when Yang cut her off with a kiss on her cheek “We do this later, okay? Just let me finish cooking with Ignis first,”. Yang stared to Blake with eyes that full of fond. Blake could not even say no when Yang gave her that look. The Faunus girl sighed heavily and said okay before continuing back her work.

When Yang and Ignis gone to the kitchen, everyone doing back their stuff that was momentarily stopped due to the fiasco. None of them noticed when Ruby used her speed semblance and quickly pulled off the mistletoe from the ribbon that tied up to the doorframe.

”Hey Weiss!” Ruby called up her partner next to her in instant.

”What is—“ Weiss turned her head and quickly cut off by Ruby who was kissing her straight to her lips.

”I did it! I finally got to kiss Weiss!” Ruby jumped cheerfully with her achievement. Before Weiss doing anything to her, Ruby ran away to the kitchen to seek her sister’s protection from the ‘Ice Queen’. As expected, Weiss chased her from behind and scolding Ruby for kissing her without any warning.

”Geez, you girls sure are chipper than usual tonight,” Prompto commented. Jared already off from them, wanting to help hid grandpa for something else. Blake merely nodded, agreeing with Prompto’s comment. When Prompto looked down to the ground, he saw the abandoned mistletoe being left down there just like that.

He was about to grab that mistletoe when Noctis grabbed his hand and said “You know you don’t have to use this for that,”.

”For what, what?” Prompto asked back, pretended to be idiot. He did not realized that his face already red and flushed like Yang earlier.

”For this,” Noctis surprised Prompto by pulling him onto his lap and kissed his lips on the spot. The blonde boy could only widen his eyes in shock, feeling like his brain stopped functioning as soon as Noctis kissed him like that. When Noctis pulled away, he could not help but thinking how cute Prompto was with blushes scattered all over his face. It just highlighted his freckles like stars adorned the night sky. Meanwhile, Prompto felt like he wanted to wipe off that smug grin on Noctis’s face but his body stopped moving due to the shock.

”Fuckin smooth, Noct!” Gladio gave thumbs up to Noctis.

”I didn’t know you could do romantic stuff,” Blake said, equally surprised by how Noct being out of character for a bit. She knew that Noctis had a thing for the blonde, but he never being this forward before.

”Well, I learn a thing of two from you guys,” Noctis smiled and then giving a slight peck on Prompto’s cheek. Which, only made the blushed on Prompto’s face even darker.

Christmas sure is fun when spending time with friends and families.


	5. Do you want to know how I got these scar?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sure they both have scars, but that doesn't mean they share the same stories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for late update!!! I just got so many write block!! Do you have any idea how many wip for thus crossovers I made?? I don't know how to end every of their slice of life!!

-Cup Noodle Night Session-

While everyone was having dinner and chit chat with each other, Ruby had been staring to Gladio's face intensely. Specifically, his scar. Something had been bugging her head when she looked at his scar. 

"What's wrong, kiddo? Got something on my face?" Gladio turned his attention to Ruby. He noticed that this girl had been looking at him funny since they started to eat. Is it because of the noodle? Or something else? 

"No, I just wanna ask: how did you get that scar on your face?" Ruby spilled out her thought.

"Why do you wanna know about it?" the brute man cocked his eyebrows. 

"They look almost like Weiss's, except longer. Did something happen?" Ruby tilted her head in curiosity. 

When she said that, other started to look at Gladio's scar and compared it with Weiss's. When they look closely, it does look similar because of their placement. 

"Holy shit, how come I didn't see that?!" Yang gasped in surprise. 

"Probably because you're too busy to admire my muscle," Gladio grinned smugly as he flexed his muscle to Yang. The blonde girl only rolled her eyes and continue slurping the noodle. 

"So? What happen?" Ruby repeated her question again. 

"Well, I got this scar when I protected the prince in a bar fight. A drunkard tried to hurt the prince by almost stabbing him. Good thing I was there or else," Gladio explained his story. 

Weiss suddenly snorted out of nowhere as if he said something funny. 

"What's so funny?" Noctis asked to her in annoyance. He did not like the way she reacted to Gladio's story. 

"Nothing, nothing," Weiss shook her head "Just, for a prince who had magic blood inside them, you can't even protect yourself from a drunk. No wonder you need a Shield, you really are weak,".

"I am not weak!" Noctis denied Weiss's statement. How dare she think that low of him! He was strong enough to fend off any daemons that attack them on his own and he got power of gods that blessed upon him. The reason why he had a Shield was because it was family's tradition! 

"Oh really? If you are strong enough, why couldn't you defend yourself against a commoner with no magic? And didn't you have training ever since you are little? Didn't you applied in real life too? Or your brain forget everything whatever you learned on how to fight?" Weiss provoked his anger. 

"With that mouth of yours, no wonder no one volunteered themselves to be your guard," Noctis pointed his finger to her. 

"I am strong enough to protect myself. Why would I need a guard or a shield to save me when I am simply better at it? A royalty should know how to look after themselves or they end up being easily beaten even by a trash," Weiss said "And I'm sure, you already had that experiences," she snickered at the end of it. 

"Children, please stop. We are having a 'nice' dinner here and it would pleased me if you stay civil for the night here," Ignis had to stop them before an inevitable fight happen. He had seen how Noctis was about to get up from his seat and Weiss clenched her fist. 

"Fine..." Noctis grumbled. Weiss rolled her eyes and ignoring Noctis. It was quiet for a while again. 

"So, Weiss," Prompto called out to the princess "how did you get your scar? Got into a fight like Gladio or something?". Now that Ruby talked about their scar, he was curious on how Weiss got hers. 

"My dad tried to beat me up with his giant Knight mecha," Weiss answered and slurped her dinner. 

It was quiet again thanks to Weiss's out of context answer. Even Ignis looked at her funny. A king tried to hurt his heiress? Did he hear that right? The girls who already know what happened to Weiss only kept quiet and acted like that was normal. 

"What?" Prompto blinked his eyes a few times "Care to explain?"

"Well, Father wanted me to prove that I'm strong enough to study on my own at Vale instead of Atlas. So, he asked one his technician to make a mecha specifically for that," Weiss shrugged "Of course, I successfully defeated it on my own," she sounded really proud by the way she put her hand on her chest dramatically. 

"Is that even happening?? I mean, really really happening?" Prompto still could not believe it. Why?? Why would a father do that to his daughter? He did not know the fact that King Jacques is actually quite a jackass to his children. 

"It happened, Prom. And if you want, I can show you how the mecha look like," she smiled. 

"Don't tell me you bring a big-ass mecha in the middle of haven. Because that's too much, even for you!"

"Of course I didn't, silly! I don't have armiger that could store any weapon like Noct here," Weiss snorted amusedly "But remember that I told you guys my glyphs can summon monster that I have defeated?"

Without waiting for his answer, Weiss summoned her glyphs at behind her back. As easy as she was breathing, a giant mecha that resembled of a Knight appeared from her back. As if waiting for her next order, the knight stood properly with his sword pointed to the ground. 

"Whoa..." was the only thing came out from Prompto's mouth. 

"Still, it was smaller than the original," Weiss put down her noodle and stood next to knight "see how I can only reach to his knee? Well, with the previous mecha, I can barely reach to his feet only,".

"And you beat it on your own? Damn, you really are strong!" Gladio whistled in amazement. Fighting a mecha alone on her own with only her strength to fight it back was something you cannot look down! 

"Thank you, Gladio," Weiss smiled. After that, the knight was slowly fading away before it was gone entirely "Although, I prefer to use Grimm than the knight. Surprisingly, he drained a lot more power and energy than the monster. I only used him when it is necessary,".

"Just earlier you said you don't need any guard or shield but you had your own knight anyway," Noctis muttered to himself, but Weiss could hear every words of it. Being petty, she silently summoned her knight again, this time in mini version, to stab his sword through Noctis's feet.

"Owww!!! What the hell, Weiss?!" Noctis shouted in pain and surprise as the stabbing pain went straight to his head when he was not alerted with his surrounding. 

"That was unnecessary, Weiss," Blake pointed that out to the princess.

"It is necessary," Weiss replied back. The mini knight walked away from Noctis and went toward her. Carefully, she put the knight on her hand and placed him onto her shoulder, letting him dangle his feet on her. 

Now, everyone went back to their peaceful dinner.


	6. Dinner for punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just dinner scene again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I have so many wip and chapter for this fic but I really can't think of any way to end every of those chapters. It just... Eh???

"Yang, did you make any cookies?"

"Specs, veggies?"

Both Yang and Ignis sighed in sync, seeing the little child that they raised since young still refused to eat any food that have vegetables inside their meals. Unlike others who already consumed part of their portion, those two begging with their puppy-dog eyes to their 'mom'. 

"You need nutrients other than meat, Noct. Those greens are good for your body, you know that," said Ignis trying to ignore Noct's pleas. 

"But--" Noct wanted to say something, but he was cut by the blonde girl. 

"Iggy's right, guys. Besides, do you really think I could bake cookies in the middle of nowhere without oven?" Yang questioned back her lil sister. 

"Don't we have leftovers?" Ruby asked with hopeful eyes. 

"Sorry kiddo, Prom already fed them to chocobos," Gladio interrupted their talk as he slurped his vegetables broth. 

"Traitor!" Ruby glared to the blonde young man, as if her eyes could cut sharp. Prompto just turned his eyes away and avoiding her gaze upon him. It's really hard to not feed those birds for him. 

"Just eat the damn broth, Ruby. It's not like you're gonna die or anything" Weiss retorted. 

"But they're yucky!" Ruby made disgusted face. For once, Noct agreed with the scythe-wielder as he nodded with her. 

"Either this, or you cook for yourselves. I'm not making another meal for tonight," Yang took her bowl and plopped herself in between Blake and Gladio. She took a spoonful of soup and eat them. 

Seeing Yang already left them, now those two turned their attention to the bespectacled man. 

Ignis merely filled two empty bowls with the vegetables broth that he made with Yang before and gave them to Noct and Ruby. As much as he want to give in and prepared dinners that they want to eat, he knows he needed to be strict from time to time. Even Yang who always smitten and loves to spoil Ruby from time to time did not let her little sister has her way this time. 

"If I see you give your bowl to Prom, I swear Noct for the whole next week I *will* make vegetables food special for you," Ignis warned the prince. 

Hearing his voice, Noct could tell Ignis was not playing around this time. He signed and just took the bowl. Ruby watched him and did the same thing with a disappointed look. 

Seeing her partner with a sour face, Weiss could not help but pity for her. Thus, when Ruby sat down next to her, Weiss suggested to her "If you eat the whole thing, I let you hug me four-to-five minutes,".

"Forty-five minutes?!" Ruby lit up hearing Weiss's offer. 

"Wait, no--"

"Too late!" Without missing a beat, Ruby gulped down the whole content into her throat. Everyone stared at her with disbelief eyes. Especially Yang, because Ruby never finished her meals in a span of second. 

Just like how fast it started, it also ended abruptly with Ruby vomitting the whole thing to the ground. 

"Eww gross!" Prompto scattered away from her as he also sat next to her. Good thing he did not get any stain from that vomit. He changed his seat next to Gladio as a result. 

Ruby could only grinned, albeit weakly. Even when the food was not delicious to her taste, it was worth it. So, without waiting for anything, she hugged her partner tightly and nuzzled her head next to her neck. One might think Weiss is cold, pun or not, but Ruby really loves to hug her like this. It was treat for her as Weiss was never one for physical contact especially in public. 

The 'Ice Queen' could only sighed in defeat. In a way, it was actually her fault for this. Her reward for Ruby made the little girl vomit and now the stench stuck to her. Not wanting to care anymore, she continued sipping her broth while having her partner clinged to her like a koala onto the tree.


End file.
